Loves Triangle
by Lil Mymy
Summary: This story is about a love triangle between two of my characters and one of the Yu Yu Hakasho characters. This story has mild cursing and some sexual content (not really in the first chapter). There will be some twists and turns. But other than that I bel


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yuyu Hakasho or any of its characters but I do own mine (Mihu, Takana, Nani, and Sho-n).

**Authors note**: Hi all, I'm Mihu and this is my first story I hope you like it and please don't leave me any flames unless they have really helpful advice. R&R.

10:00pm Mihu's Bedroom

"Oh Sho-n!" Mihu cried

"Yes sweetie?"

"How could you!"

"How could I what?"

"Sleep with that slut!"

"I…. I didn't!"

"You don't stutter! Why did you stutter!"

"Mihu, my love" he said with tears in his eyes.

Mihu walked up to him sobbing, looked him in the eye… and kissed him. So hard, long and passionately that he realized what he'd done, and started to lightly weep. Mihu stepped back discontinuing the kiss and says ("I love you and I'll love you forever but **I'VE** **GOT TO GET EVEN!**") with that she changed into her favorite jeans and walks outside to her Mid-night Blue BMW. Gets in, blasts Maroon5's latest cd (Songs About Jane) and drives to Takana and Nani's place.

10:00pm Yusuke's Bedroom

Yusuke's POV

"I can't believe you" Yusuke said fighting back the tears in his dark brown eyes

"Yuyu-chan what's the matter?" Keiko said with much concern

"NANI (WHAT)!" Yusuke yells in a fit of rage

Yusuke Thinks How the hell could she say that with such innocence? Damn her! Kuranio Keiko Baka (That Stupid Keiko)!

Yusuke walks over to their dresser and picks up an envelope, opens it, takes out five pictures and throws them at Keiko. Keiko picks up the picture closest to her and gasps. Tears fall from her eyes onto the picture.

"Yokadane (Happy)?" Yusuke screams

Yusuke walks over to Keiko and looks down.

"Is this what you call love? You promised me you'd never hurt me like this, that you loved me too much. But it was all a lie wasn't it? You gave me life (the end of volume 2 YuYu Hakasho). Does that mean nothing to you? Well it meant all lot to me. But it doesn't anymore, were through!"

Yusuke packed a duffle bag and walked out of the house. He sighed and wondered where he should go. He walked to his new black 2005 Escalade and got in. As soon as he got in the car his cell phone rang.

"What?" Yusuke said harshly not caring whom he was talking to

"Well hello to you too Yusuke-san" said Kurama

"What do you want Kurama?" he said still not caring

"I called to see if you wanted to come over and maybe go clubbin later"

"I'll be over there in ten"

"K peace" Kurama hangs up the phone

A half of a smile slowly creeps onto Yusuke's face; he turns on the radio ("I hate everything about you" is playing), and hums along to the song that he likes so very much. He looks back, pulls out of the driveway and heads to Kurama's apartment complex.

10:15pm Outside of Takana and Nani's Apartment Complex

Mihu's POV

Mihu drives into the parking garage and finds a space. She turns off the car and sits there. Looking in the mirror at her hazel eyes she sees the depression and sadness that she hates to see in peoples eyes. Mihu finally blinks and opens the car door, as she gets out of her car she stretches her long legs and steps out with her tight bluish green jeans and her blue-green "ME" t-shirt on. She spots Mikado and remembers that he works for Nani's parents as a security guard. Mihu walks over to Mikado.

"Konichiwa Mikado-kun"

"Konichiwa Mihu-chan"

"How's work?"

"Boring"

"Right… so is Takana and Nani home?"

"Yeah they're up there"

"Ok I'll talk to you later then"

Mihu hugs Mikado "Bye Mikado-kun"

"Bye Mihu-chan"

Mihu walks to the elevator, presses the up arrow and waits for the doors to open

10:16pm Kurama's Apartment Complex

Yusuke's POV

Yusuke parks in the parking garage (to the right of Mihu). Gets out and walks to the front door of the apartment complex. He walks up to Mikado and says…

"Sup" not caring if he answers

"Nothin much Urameshi-san"

Yusuke says, "Ok bye" as he walks past Mikado

Mikado whispers "Bye"

Yusuke sees the elevator door open and a women walk in so he runs to catch that elevator (sense he's impatient and hates to wait). He yells

"Hey hold the door!"

Mihu's POV 

Mihu walks into the elevator and turns around to press the button that closes the door when she sees a guy running and yelling something so she presses the button to keep the doors open. She smiled at the guy as he ran into the elevator.

"Hello" Mihu said in her friendliest voice

"Hi" the guy said breathlessly

"Umm… which floor are you going to?" Mihu said as she looked at the buttons on the wall

The guy looked at Mihu and said, "Fifth floor please"

"What a coincidence"

Mihu pressed the number five and leaned on the wall. She waited patiently for the doors to reopen. Even though she felt uncomfortable with the guy staring at her.

Normal POV 

Yusuke sighed and stared at the beautiful women.

DING!

The elevator door opened and Mihu looked back at Yusuke, then walked out of the elevator. Yusuke followed her.

"Well it was nice to meet you… um… I'm sorry I didn't ask your name" Mihu said smiling

"Yusuke and may I ask what your name is babe?"

"My name is Mihu and please don't call me babe"

"Fine… Mihu" Yusuke smirked

Mihu turned to the right, Yusuke turned to the left they both started to leave, but stopped, looked back at each other and thought…

"Bye Yusuke-kun" Mihu smiled

"Bye Mihu-chan" Yusuke grinned

And started to walk their separate ways once again

I hope you liked it and I'll be continuing it in a day or two. Thanks for reading my story. R&R. Bye Bye


End file.
